User talk:Ascheriit
Ah fuckkkkk !!!! rune is so GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY i hates him so much T-T , but jealousy is fucking cool ^^, as doji master, my favorite one is of course, akira the genius ! though his doji is so gross ... also, I'M VERY SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING, I KNOW IT'S SUFFERING FOR FANS !!! but i really don't have very much time, so please be patient and wait for next week-end to see the last 20 pages of chapter 23 ^=^, for your information ultimo hana, i've corrected myself for some grammar faults LMFAO. Yeah... Rune is really weird now.... Akira is cool! Though I think what he's doing to Sayama is mean. I don't like how Orgullo looks either. Oh, and I understand. School's very busy, right? I think I can wait until the weekend for translations... Reikanobutushi 21:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah cool ^^ , i really likes vice too, he owned like 4 doji at same time, unlike ultimo who got owned by the second doji who arrived (edible and jealousy) Alois Trancy 21:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Eh... But Vice got sliced by Ultimo in the SECOND CHAPTER!! Maybe he'll actually put up a good fight against Dunstan? Do you like any of the good doji besides from Ultimo? Reikanobutushi 22:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ultimo sliced him but if vice hadn't hesitated, he would have killed both ultimo AND all the guys in that bus too, but actually, i think they wil get owned by dunstan, if i would like a good doji except ultimo ... i would chose sophia ! so cool his power !!! Alois Trancy 22:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) You clean out your talk page, huh? Good, it was kinda getting long, but how am I'm going to see the translations at that forum when you edit out the link to it??? Ultimo Hana 22:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) there http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23, i will post it on my blog page forever and tells about news on my blog page, please don't answer on my blog though omg ! i love father in fma so muchhhhhhhhh ! <3 Alois Trancy 00:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Alois, I have to tell you that removing contents of talk pages is very bannable. I may sound like a knitting old woman, but what you're doing is very bannable. I suggest you past the previous contents of your talk page (see the history and copy paste the stuff) on an archive. Like this: User talk:Alois Trancy/Archive 1. Just to tell you. Good job on the translations. ---Divinecross erm ... i don't know how to do it, besides, i don't neither know how to go into history, anyways, what does it changes to be cleaned anyway ? i just don't understand why it's so important to do not do, Alois Trancy 22:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) EH...FINE!!! Fine. I'll do it for you. Don't question me once something is changed, okay? Trust me on this. Wait. Done. I won't let you see my work until I've cleaned the HTML markings that are wrong. But, I really don't need to, since I just want to keep the previous data. Don't worry about this, and I suggest your focuse more on the translations. =) Divinecross is being tyrannical this exact minute erm ... juste what are you talking about with your HTLM pge ? i don't even want to see it ... besides, i'll do the translations this week-end, i think sathurday night you ghuys and girls will be able to see the end of chapter 23 Alois Trancy 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Never mind. If you don't want to see it, less trouble for me~! I appreciate it XD Where Hey, this is Divinecross, have you translated chapter 22? Can you give me the link? I don't want to butt in, but no, he hasn't translated it yet. He would have updated his blog if he had. Reikanobutushi 19:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey when ur done translating chapter 23 can u translate chapter 26 if u have free time Darkspine 22:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wait a sec! I want to know what happen in Chapter 26 too, but ORDER FIRST! He's need to do 21 than 22 and 24-26, and he's still working on chapter 23! Cut him some slack! Oh, and sorry I came on so late, guys! I had computer troubles, which I strongly believe that my EVIL older brother has something to do with it!!! I'm connected by wireless, so he has the power to tale away my internet when I make him mad, we had fight today and I stuck out of my house for an hour. No one knew where I was, but I my defence, he start it!!! Ultimo Hana 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) OO Wow Hana, you had a bad day :(. And yes, I agree that Alois should do the translations in order but I hope he won't be too stressed out by our requests XD Reikanobutushi 02:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh...Hana, sorry for your bad day :> Oh. He hasn't yet? Okay. I'm gonna wwait. Yeah ... i'll start my translating right now , but i will do chapter 21 now ... sorry , but chapter 23 was just some kind of "test" for my translation style and etc etc ... Alois Trancy 15:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Work hard! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t3-chapter-21 there LMAO Yamato thinks that painting of him is a mirror!! XD Thank you for translating! Reikanobutushi 18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice work, Alois!!! ^-^ But are going to finish Chapter 23? Are do everything in order? Once you're finish with 21, are you moving on to 22, then finish 23, and so on? Ultimo Hana 19:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) of course ^^ , the start of chapter 23 was just a test though, now i'm really starting to translate ! ^^ i'm also very excited to translate chapter 26 , it looks so cool ! by the way, reika, has you informed more people for them? i would like you girls to tell more peoples about my translates please ! ^-^ --Alois Trancy 19:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have. They're patiently waiting for you to translate the rest!! Reikanobutushi 19:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I told that "Kate Moon" person to tweet about our need for chinese translators or Japanese ones since Reika has the raws on that Anime twitter and I even gave her a link to your forum so chinese translatos can go and help you, but I still notice you're the only there. Did she even do what I told her?!?!?! X-X Ultimo Hana 20:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^Though I can't hand out the raws right now because I don't have a computer XD. Hm, I noticed that too. Ive heard somewhere that many manga have at least two translators, one as a back up, you know? Alois is fine though, we're lucky we have him. I hope kate.moon helps in finding that "back up" translator -_- Reikanobutushi 20:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really need someone to help me with the names of attacks, because otherwise, i won't be able to find some cool and right names for attacks, just look at rabbit's killing sphere , it doesn't sound cool at all Alois Trancy 20:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too! While I watch a anime-con on youtube of Mr. Stan Lee, saying that Ultimo is doing well, but it has only been around for about 2 years and a few months. I really hope we can get some translators to help! Oh, and Reika I been flipping through some the of doji's pages, and notice that you didn't all the doji's sin/virtrue into their info boxes, you miss Ultimo, Vice and Jelaous's boxes. Ultimo Hana 20:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^ Yes, I must add that. Though what do I put for Vice and Ulti? They're not exactly representing any sin or virtue.... And about Ultimo doing well, I guess it is. So far the highest place The volumes have placed on the Japanese bestseller lists is #21 :/. It IS doing well in America, the third volume placed in the top ten on the New York Times bestseller list! Oh, yay Alois translated up to page 14 of chap. 21 :D! My Japanese dictionary wasn't wrong about the girls receiving their past memories after all...! Reikanobutushi 21:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.........for Ultimo and Vice, how about just puting Ultimate Good and Evil? That IS what they are, but I saw Milieu's page, his power isn't vitrue or sin, ya'know They are the main doji of the 100 ones.........but what to call it? Ultimo Hana 21:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Milieu represents neutrality and judgement, vice represents incompetence, ultimo represents love, it seems to make sense. Oh God... I see, Alois, that you've started translating the "wham" part of the chapter... Rune wants to become "one" with Yamato.... *takes deep breath* Reikanobutushi 23:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) And yes, Jealous said his catchphrase "Shit!" where's KimeraRealm XD?! Reikanobutushi 23:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hee hee...I'm right here. XD I really appreciate the translations. KimeraRealm 01:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL , it only misses a few pages now, only 7 pages I think, so chapter 21 will be soon finished, tomorrow I will try to begin chapter 22, but I have my animes to watch too, so I will not finish it "Wham", indeed! Ahahahha, it's so funny! Yamato trick Rune and Jealous! I can't wait to see the rest ^-^ Ultimo Hana 23:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I really want us to go to the IRC.....can I ask where you guys currently reside so I can deal with the time? Thanks. Kimera's been gone for days...I miss her T__T ---Dc : I see ... so you are all girls ... ultimo hana, reika, Dc, kimera too ... am I the only boy who's here everyday ? Alois Trancy 15:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh....so you're a guy..... ALois, how old are you? And can I ask your nationality? Now, now, I think Darkspine is a guy, but he doesn't come here everyday. Ultimo Hana 17:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I do come everyday and I am a guy. I just don't post so much often im a busy man Darkspine 10:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm a guy too, but I dont think I count because I just joined today ;_; Rhapsody~ 20:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Woo! Chapter 21's finished! Thanks Alois, for translating the rest of chapter 21 ^_^ Please continue to translate!! Reikanobutushi 17:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You really finish chapter 21! WOO HOO!!! I'll check it out right now! Oh, and guess what guys!? I got Ultimo Vol 4 today!!!! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 17:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I was surprised that Desir wasn't saying anything "suggestive" to Miyoshi.... Awww, you're lucky Hana! I've been searching for vol. 4 for the past two weeks! Might as well order it from online..... How is it? Anything still censored? Reikanobutushi 17:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah, nothing special, it's the usual stuff, added underwear when in ICON mode and a few changes in the dialogue, that about it. Vol 4 goes up from 13-16, so it ended right when Yamato found Iruma with Jealous in his room in the 12th century. I read the translation, that Desir!!! X( What a flirty jerk!!!! When someone do personality, put manipulative and evil in his section!!!! >X( Ultimo Hana 17:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh? LINK!!! please...? : Finally chapter 21 is done I reread it 6 time awww and jealous is confuse about human thx you so much Alois u rock Darkspine 10:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : : : : EH!!!!! WHERE IS THE CHAPTER???!!! Please don't hide relevant things from me, guys....T__T http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t3-chapter-21 there, it's the link to my forum, the link is on my forum too , enjoy it, my friend ;) by the way guys, if the volumes are already translated, is it better that we wait for the volumes to come out ? Alois Trancy Yeah but we can't wait that long it'll probaly take about 6 month before they release the volume containg chapter 20 and up Darkspine 17:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Yeah ... you can't ''wait ... LOL, such a funny reason xD, then I'll do it, but if you can, maybe you guys can jsut go to facebook and find the translator for shonen jump who did all the ultimo chapters ? I think he'll be more than a back-up for me though I can't wait!!!!! T-T And I agree with Alois on this on the facebook, but does anyone even have one? I don't, so I can't go find the translator, but if help, I know a club on facebook for Karakuri Doji Ultimo. I think someone should go and talk to them, maybe they can be of some use, and they even know about dm5! Oh, I notice a new user here, called "Rhapsody". Ultimo Hana 21:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I can wait :3 I still have some catching up to do, but I'm dying to know if Yamato's friends are going to get doji or not @_@ EDIT: Thanks for doing the Translations too Alois ;O it must be hard work. Rhapsody~ 20:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude! The girls are already masters of Goge, slow and Pardonner! Every staff member go to dm5 or Ikunlun.net to see the newest Ultimo chapter. There a link in my talk page, you can use it, but the sites are in chinese, so you won't really know what's everybody is saying. No know what really goes on beside the things we can get by just looking at the pictures. Alois is the only one the understands chinese and that why he's the only one at his forum that's doing the tranlations. I really want Karakuri Doji Ultimo a REALLY popular series!!! ^-^ If you have any freinds you should tell them about it! Ultimo Hana 21:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yay :D thats so cool, Chapter 27 is going to be so awesome. I'll try to suggest Ultimo to some of my friends so more people will start reading it Rhapsody~ 21:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ... yeah ... but wait a second ... what about the future chapter summaries, did someone done it ??? also, welcome in the wikia, rhapsody ! If you can help the wiki with something, please do it, Don't worry Alois, I'll create a page for chapter 21. ALL RIGHT! Reikanobutushi 21:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Cool. Gato's back, by the way. I just want to say thank you for your work once again. I also find it interesting that the girls are already the new masters...considering the old ones are dead....AGAIN but I wonder if there is something else than girls that can replace the other masters. Gatogirl12345 04:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I still wonder why Machi can't be a doji master, I guess it was because Hiroshi was hurt. If Yoichi and/or Murayama die (yeah, like that little raygun is going to kill that big dragon), I can't think of who will replace them. I hope other doji appear with new masters to help out in the end. Reikanobutushi 10:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Why haven't they didn't introduce the other 100 dojis Dunstan created it wouldn't be the One Hundred Machine Funeral if there aren't 100 dojis. P.S. what did Ultimo say to Yamato after he ask is he was gonna help him fight Dunstan in ch 17 cause I haven't read that one. : ^ Darkspine, I get your point. I'm seriously starting to think that the rest of the 100 doji are just mindless machines... like backups, you know? That just serve the "main doji" (The Six Perfections & The Seven Deadly Sins). Oh, and in chapter 17 Ultimo says ".....How can you ask that? Of course I will! Once a doji takes the pledge, he must obey until he fulfills his purpose. No matter who we face, Ulti is your page." Yeah, sounds kinda like Ultimo's avoiding a clear answer there..... Reikanobutushi 15:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thx Reikanobutushi and what did Yamto say afer hearing oh and one more thing did u notice in chapter 26 pg 31 looks just like chapter 25 pg 33 but instead of Vice ICON its Ultimo ICON Yamato basically repeats what Ultimo said in his head and thinks "I don't know anything about any of the doji". Omg I noticed that too! I've noticed that lately Takei has been basically tracing his earlier art... he must be a busy man. Reikanobutushi 18:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) A bad new for you ... this week-end , I won't be able to do any translations Alois Trancy 20:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you translate this weekend Alois? Are you busy? I mean, I'm fine with it....Reikanobutushi 20:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you earn a break, and I also have plans this weekends with my shows, games and homework! T-T But as always, I will try working on decorating the chapter summaries! Ultimo Hana 21:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww it's too bad you can't translated but ur probably busy and deserve a break, hope I can see some translation next weekend though. P.S. in ch. 17 what did Dustan say before and after he punch Yamato anyone Darkspine 22:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol , i was accused for stealing an orange , LMFAO , it's so stupid though, so that's why i am punished this week end lol --Alois Trancy 14:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoa stealing an orange?!? All right then XD Reikanobutushi 16:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) .........Huh?.......You're punished for stealing a orange??? Did steal it a shop or something?!??!??!! Ultimo Hana 18:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah, i steal it to another girl for a joke but after , i lost the orange so im accused now--Alois Trancy 23:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aloisare u gonna post the chapter 22 translated this weekend i've been dying waiting for it. P.S. sorry bout the orange Darkspine 12:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I'm really depending on others you know, right now i'm empty of courage ... so I don't really know if I can finish them this week-end ... Alois Trancy 20:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) (?? We all really want you to translate Alois! Reikanobutushi 20:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!!! I agree! ^-^ But no pressure, take your time! Ultimo Hana 21:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Scanlating (this is Divine's ghost since she's not around anymore) Hey, Alois, just before I leave, I should tell you that you that I'm posting your translations on manga sites. I f you have anything against it, please tell me.....Divine's ghost YOU DID WHAT!?!?! Not I have anythign against that, it cool that translations of Ultimo is going be back online, but what about chapter 16-20? I know all the manga sites have up to chapter 15!!! What are you going to do about the missing chapters!?!?! Which sites did you post it on? Ultimo Hana 16:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Ultimo Hana, also do u have a translated chapter 16-20 ? Darkspine 16:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I can do chapters 16-20. I have all the issues of ''Shonen Jump that Ultimo was in. Of course I'll correct some things (such as Viz. changing Jealous to Jealousy.... I'll fix that). Do you guys want that, or is it better that Alois does it, in case Viz screwed up in the translations? Reikanobutushi 22:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me!!! ^-^ "Use what you got" I believe that's the saying. But shouldn't we figure out what sites DivineCross is posting the tranlations? Ultimo Hana 22:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) God, my brother asks to go on the computer every ten minutes and each time he does he deletes the history and I have to log in again. ^I've looked on sites such as mangareader, mangathat... you know, the scanlation sites that are still open, but I don't see any new Ultimo scans at all.... I'm wondering where she put them too O_o. Anyway, I guess I'll start typing up chapters 16-20, using ikunlun.net's scans. Reikanobutushi 23:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Cool!.........You have a brother? Why don't you just get your parents to stop him or tell him not to delete the history? Or you just watch him to see what he does. Ultimo Hana 23:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait... when I'm finished typing up the chapter(s), where do I post them? And wellll... my father's at work all the time... and my eight year old brother is so paranoid that this computer will get viruses that he deletes the history even when I tell him not to. GOD. Reikanobutushi 23:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I guess mangareader and there is mangarush, but there should few other sites. Ultimo Hana 23:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Uh guys.... I just noticed something. You know that link to ikunlun's scans for Ultimo on the chapter summaries' talk page? I clicked on it, and it says that the "tree the scans for ULTIMO could not be found". What does this mean? Is the link just broken? Granted, I just went to nanadm.net instead, but since everybody gets their scans from ikunlun, does this mean they don't have Ultimo anymore? Reikanobutushi 00:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!?!? Okay, let's not jump to nagetive thoughts. Maybe the site is having problems or something, and for the mean time, why don't you just use dm5? Ultimo Hana 00:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) It can only means that even ikunlun has been found translating in chinese, so ... if it don't come back, i can just finish chapter 22 ans 23 now ... Alois Trancy 00:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no need to panic guys! I lot of manga sites has problems like these, we just wait and see what happen. Ultimo Hana 01:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there is a need to panic Alois, I'm not rushing you or anything, but, if you can't translate, it's better if you keep the sources (I mean the pictures you're going to translate) in a place where the copyrighters can't get it. What I mean to say is that eventually Ikunlun and dM5 will get caught my the copyrighters and will eventually get deleted sooner or later. But if we have read the translations already and put up the summaries here, no one, even the copyrighters, can take them away. No one can wait for the official people to translate. Yes, they have a point, it might take more than 6 months. Dc Back Up Plan ﻿I have a plan if Ikulun doesn't come back up! Make transcripts! Ultimo Hana 21:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Transcripts? What are those? Sounds like a good plan. But, anyway, just before that...if EVER I can contact more translators in manga sites to help Alois....but probably, they will refuse. Yes, SJ USA has completely stopped publishing ULTIMO. I bought the recent issue...and blank. No ULTIMO. But Alois, just how do you translate, I mean, how do you replace the text? I could somehow help you, you know. Divinecross I use paint ... Alois Trancy 20:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) False Alarm!!! ﻿IT OKAY EVERYBODY!!!! I just been to Ikunlun to check on it and IT IS BACK TO NORMAL!!!! I knew it was just an error!! ^-^ Reika, you better collect those pages before something goes wrong again!!! Ultimo Hana 21:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Hana's right ^__^ We're all girls, well, except Alois...so we're kinda lured into those kind of stuff. But, I advice saving all the pictures/pages you're gonna translate. So.....whatever. <_^ Divinecross Alois are u gonna update this weekend ? Also is ultimo chapter 27 gonna be out on the 4th of April? Darkspine 14:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so, new chapters comes out between either through 10th-12th of very month. Ultimo Hana 16:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Eh Hey, Alois, are you translating this weekend? THIS week-end ? hell yeah ! I'm gonna come back for weekly chapters now ! :) Alois Trancy 20:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ALIRGHT!!! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 21:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! Reikanobutushi 22:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) OOOOHHHH YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! this is awesome I'm ur finally gonna update, I thought you were too busy to study and ull probably update monthly thx god I'm wrong, also when will ch 27 come out around what day Darkspine 10:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 27 should be out really soon, maybe tomarrow, or on the 11th or 12th. Ultimo Hana 17:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alois when u say u were gonna update did u mean this weekend now or the next one cause I haven't seen any update on ur forum Darkspine 20:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Translation Help Hey Alois, you know, you and I can work out the grammar of the chapters you're translating. I can do the typing in the images because I can have their text cleared and I can type the translated words fastly. What do you say you just tell me what the characters are saying and I'll type them for you? In this way we can have two translated chapters in a week instead of one. Sorry to tell you this but ... actually, I don't know how can we do this, because the only way of communicating i have with you is here, and , personnally, i'm not fast enough, and it would be a waste of space, so, i just have another idea, in my next translations, if you have any questions or doubts, just tell me, then, I'll explain. Alois Trancy 20:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what I meanis that you'll post what the characters are saying on a page here somewhere and I'll instead type them in the manga pages. It won't be a waste of space if you put them somewhere else here in this wiki, though. And what's exactly the difference between i putting them and you putting them ? besides, i cant translate for a long time now, because in china they were hunting the websiters who put ultimo on ikunlun.net, because ultimo is illegal to translate since it's licensed, that's also the reason why ikunlun put them off for a little moment earlier. Alois Trancy 01:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Websiters? Well, I nearly forgot XD but...there is also a good news. If we can find the Japanese raws, I have someone who can help us. He's willing to. Divinecross lolll, let's hope that he won't get arrested for illegal (copyright) translating though Arrested Arrested? No way. As long as we're in the premises of Wikia, which has a copyright protection system (it can't even take away recent and deadly information about a game-to-be-released) we won't get arrested, though what we're doing is illegal. Did anyone ever know that simply reading scans online or watching episodes online is even illegal? Divinecross 10:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Technically yes, because the only legal way to watch them is to do it on the japanese channels with who the makers of the anime made a contract, is that so ? Alois Trancy 21:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes. You are right. Yea, but I guess crime is losing against law when it really comes to anime and manga fans...^-__- Anyway, you haven't translated for awhile, you know. Divinecross He probably busy with his studies and home life divinecross oh and Alois is it ok if I post the scan ch 17 of ultimo on ur website Darkspine 16:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is, the only problem is ... I can't really translate anymore, like I said, every week-end I am busy now ... but considering your command didinecross, I'll try to translate this week-end. Alois Trancy 21:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I do apologize. I didn't command you About Jun Yeah, I have also some new informations about chapter 27, you see that little boy who talked to vice at the end of the chapter ? Well I don't have his exactly name , but he said : "Awesome, I've seen you vice-sama, becoming that big so suddenly. " and when vice stabbed him, vice said : "Just die" ... and then he answered : "As expected from vice-sama, dying is really evil huh ? then how about this, you become my dôji and let''s die together !!!" In my opinions, even evil isn't well known yet, since K's pure evil is incompetence, that new boy seems rather to think the most evil thing is make others die. But I really prefers that boy to K, K is so gross ... Alois Trancy 21:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) EH!?!?!?!?! THAT what he said!?!?! Oh, the boy name is Jun, Alois..... How does he know Vice?!?!!? Thanks for info, Alois! Ohhhhh, he's going to cause some major trouble later on in the story. With K injured, he might be Vice new master!!!! 0o0 Ultimo Hana 22:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Omg thanks so much for the info!! I hope his name is Jun, because he says "Jiyun" and that couldn't mean anything else.... Reikanobutushi 23:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you could tell me what Jealous is saying in chapter 27? :) KimeraRealm 01:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wanna know too!! Ultimo Hana 01:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I wanna know too. This is Divinecross, by the way. ;) : Nah, his chinese name is : Yi Fu Sun, so I really doubt that his name would be jun -_-, by the way, if you are reading on the traditionnal chinese way, it may takes you to wrong pronounciations, all in ikunlun are simple chinese letters.Alois Trancy 20:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Alois. I was unsure; I asked others and they either said it's "Jiyun" or "Jun". Anyway, what is Jealous saying? We all want to know lol. Reikanobutushi 20:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, tell us the told converstion with the boys! Ultimo Hana 20:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but please wait a minute, tomorrow I will finish the translating of chapter 23 first, then I'll start chapter 22 saturday. Alois Trancy 21:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) REALLY!?!?! AlRIGHT!!! ^-^ Oh, and Reika, how's the chapters posting project going? Darkspine wants to know how post scans online. The talk is in "Ultimo News". Ultimo Hana 21:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I've searched on google, they have absolutely NO how-tos on how to post manga scans. Didn't Alois say it was all right for Darkspine to post his scans on his site? Reikanobutushi 22:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, you better ask Darkspine about that. Ultimo Hana 22:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll make a little search for the japanese name Alois Trancy 01:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought Jun was his name because I was reading the ''Japanese scans. Reikanobutushi 10:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) So if there are japanese scans now, then I won't need to translate anymore then ? Alois Trancy 14:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We don't have a translator for the Japanese scans. You're the only translator we have. Reikanobutushi 14:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am, but a lot of people understand japanese, you can find one very easy. Alois Trancy 14:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Most japanese tanslators works the online manga sites or something. Reika is right, you're the only one we have, we have no other way to contact or find a japanese translator, nor finding someone that can post them online a manga site. Ultimo Hana 17:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Argh ... Well, I have no choice but to work then ... Alois Trancy 18:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! Ultimo Hana 18:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll work weekly from now on, ;) Alois Trancy 18:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't push yourself, okay? Ultimo Hana 18:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, now I have the time for it Alois Trancy 18:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I have somethings I want to ask though : If you wants to understand the scans , then why don't you learn japanese or chinese ? I mean, if I really wanted something, no matter how important it is, I would have did everything I can to obtain it , I'm happy to be useful for something though Alois Trancy 19:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It's too hard for me to learn a entire new langauge. Ultimo Hana 20:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) There, chapter 23 finished, you can see it in my blog Alois Trancy 20:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll check it out! Ultimo Hana 20:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Alois Trancy. :) KimeraRealm 01:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Guys I'm done scanning ch 17 u can see it on Alois cite on the post chapter 21-25 , just look below P.S. I'll post ch 18 scans on saturday Darkspine 15:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah nice ! please post all the chapters on my site though ! ^^ Alois Trancy 16:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I've got lucky, with a little chance, each two weeks I can translate a chapter from now on Alois Trancy 17:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Really?! Great! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 19:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean your gonna finish chapter 22 next weekend Darkspine 22:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC)